


Another one in the memory jar

by Broony



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broony/pseuds/Broony
Summary: ‘Baby I just want to turn you into a beautiful human pie, is that so bad?’ Nicole smirked from one side of the living room, poised ready to pounce as soon as Waverly moved an inch.  ‘Not that you’re not good enough to eat already’ she added.Or Wayhaught playful food fight with a touch of Wynonna for good measure.





	Another one in the memory jar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first venture back in Fan Fiction in about 6 years so go easy on me. Also my first time writing for this couple who inspired me to start it up again. Just a short one to start. I have others in the works aswell. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy reading :)

‘Don’t you dare, don’t you even think about it. I mean it’ Waverly pointed her finger and gave Nicole her best stern _don’t mess with me face_. She was trying and failing to keep up the pretence.

____

It had been a total of 10 minutes since Nicole had started chasing Waverly around the homestead with eggs in one hand and flour in the other. Their baking cookies and cakes day turning mischievous within a matter of minutes thanks to Waverly’s _' I bet I’m a better cook than you, I bet you couldn’t even boil an egg'_ cocky attitude. Well Nicole was going to show her exactly what she can do with an egg, crack them over her overachieving head and do it with the sunshine smile her girlfriend usually wears.

‘Baby I just want to turn you into a beautiful human pie, is that so bad?’ Nicole smirked from one side of the living room, poised ready to pounce as soon as Waverly moved an inch. ‘Not that you’re not good enough to eat already’ she added.

‘WYNONNA, WE’VE GOT TROUBLE’ Waverly bellowed towards the direction of the stairs hoping for back up in the form of her no nonsense sister.

Wynonna came rushing down the stairs at the sound of her sister’s shout. ‘What is it baby girl, who are we fighting’ she spoke breathlessly from the panic rush she had of Waverly maybe being in danger. As soon as she came to halt with peacemaker in hand she surveyed the scene before her eyes.

‘My girlfriend, that’s who were fighting. That big ole beautiful tree right there, she’s armed’ Waverly snorted. Amusement bubbling to the surface of the youngest Earp knowing it was now 2 against 1.

Wynonna rolled her eyes still in disbelief at what she was witnessing ‘Waves, you know better than to scream and shout in this house from apparent danger. I thought something was wrong with you. Over dramatic much jesus!’

‘I am in danger, look.’  
‘baby girl I don’t think flour and eggs count as ‘danger’ or ‘weapons’ when you’ve literally been blown up in a barn, suspended 10 foot in the air from your neck like you were clothes on a washing line and had a demon inside you’

Nicole tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at her last remark ‘you calling me a demon?’ she asked.

‘what?’ Wynonna shook her head in confusion. Catching on a moment later, instantly regretting the thought and image of Nicole inside her baby sister. ‘The possession you dirty tree’

‘Why am I now being called a tree? I mean I know I’m tall but come on. How would you like it if I called you a marshmallow, Waverly’

Waverly smiled as she lulled the term over in her head ‘I’d love it, it’s cute’

Wynonna couldn’t contain her laughter ‘Dude, you really need to be schooled on the subject of insults. You’ve basically just called her a little soft squishy delight’. Waverly bowed her head and held the smirk firmly on her face.

‘Yeah well, .....well maybe she is’ Nicole still trying and failing to even come up with a substitute. If she couldn’t insult then she was going to embarrass her instead ‘and i’m ok with being a tree, I mean Waves does try and climb me every night’

‘NICOLE’ both the Earp sisters gasped and gawped at her. A slight blush was creeping up Waverly’s neck and residing on her cheeks. That was Wynonna’s cue to leave, ‘I’m out of this mess, play nice’ she said as she walked to the front door muttering _fucking lesbians_ under breath as she left.

With the distraction of Wynonna’s exit this gave Waverly enough leverage to run back into the kitchen and grab her own weapons. The only things to hand were fruit and more flour. So I can either knock her out with apple and oranges or cover her in flour she thought in her head. She made the wise decision to put the fruit down and just grab the bag of flour. She was suspicious when she didn’t hear Nicole’s footsteps follow her into the kitchen. ‘What are you up to Officer Haught’ she whispered to herself. With the flour close to her chest she slowly stalked her way out as if she was on the set of the latest crime drama on a secret mission to retrieve a bag of diamonds.

Nicole rounded the opposite corner and watched Waverly sneak out the kitchen trying to find her. She bit her lip to try and stifle her laughter, I mean she was top of her academy Waves could not out stealth her. She creeped up behind her as quiet as a mouse, literally (it was all in the training) ‘Bon appetite baby’ she chuckled as she cracked two eggs over waverly’s head and rubbed flour in for good measure.

‘you little....’ Waverly spun around so fast causing the egg to drip down the side of her face. The hilarity certainly not lost on Nicole who was backing away nearly hunched over from laughing. It was infectious because the sight alone of Nicole with tears in her eyes from laughing had Waverly smiling like an idiot even if she was losing this battle. As Nicole had come to a standstill, Waverly seeked revenge, instead of just grabbing a handful of flour like a normal person she ripped the side of the bag and dumped it over Nicole’s head as she neared.

Nicole puffed out the excess flour that was on her face and shook her head.

‘Don’t worry sweet pie, its gluten free’ Waverly snarled. ‘It looks good on you, you wear it well’ they both looked each other up and down and the mess they created and fell apart laughing. This is what life is all about. Living in the moment, having fun and tapping into your inner child because life is cruel and life is hard so when the chance arises to flour-bomb your girlfriend. Take it and worry about the rest later.

‘Why are we like this?’ Nicole asked as she wrapped her arms around her eggy sticky girlfriend. ‘I’m a serious officer of the law’

‘Very serious baby’ Waverly smiled and brushed some flour from Nicole’s forehead and cheeks. ‘You look like you’ve just dived head first straight into a big cocaine bust’ she said sucking her lips in to contain her laughter.  
‘You think you’re funny eh Earp?’ Nicole grabbed her arm and threw her over her should into a fireman’s lift. ‘I’ll show you’ easily trapping the petite brunette and running up the stairs to clean them off leaving a trail of egg and flour in their wake.

‘Stop.....stop, baby put me down’ Waverly accentuated every word with a kick of her leg and a giggle. Her grip around the red heads waist tightened as she lifted her shirt a little and bared her teeth to bite a spot on her back, teetering on the edge of both pain and pleasure.

‘Did you just bite me’ Nicole asked incredulously, she slapped her ass in retaliation. ‘Two can play that game’ she stopped inside the bathroom door and slid Waverly back down onto her feet still holding her flush to her body.

‘Can I let you into a little secret Nicole Haught’ she kissed her dimpled cheek as she spoke.

‘What secret Waverly Earp?’

She internally locked this moment into her Nicole, love of my life memory jar which was already spilling over the sides. A new memory captured everyday that she didn’t want to forget.

‘I love you’ she whispered bringing her forehead to rest on Nicole’s. ‘It’s as simple as that. I love everything about you, more so that you’re covered head to toe in flour’

‘Well if were spilling secret’s can I tell you mine’ Nicole asked. 

Waverly already knew what was coming but played along anyway. ‘Of course, you can tell me anything’

‘I love you too’ Nicole kissed the tip of her nose. ‘...and I adore you. Always.’


End file.
